Darcy's origins
by Sparkzey
Summary: My little ideas that simple would not leave me alone - aka different takes on Darcy's parents n' stuff. -Rated T to be safe- Previously titled "Darcy's parents"
1. Frost giant

**I don't own anything!**

**In this little oneshot, Darcy's parents are frost giants.**

# - O - #

Darcy knew she was adopted, her foster parents didn't need to tell her, she just instinctually knew.

That and she didn't really look like them.

She didn't find out that she was 'special' until she one day turned blue.

It was all kinds of weird and freaked her the fuck out.

Her first thought had been 'what the actual fuck'.

Then she just stood there, blinking owlishly and then began to think that it was kind of cool.

She – of course – didn't know what this blue form could do or what it was supposed to be.

So when she grabbed onto something she had planned to eat and it suddenly froze, she was surprised.

She tested it out a little of course and found that she absolutely should not grab onto anything that shouldn't freeze.

Humans included.

And so she felt kind of miffed because damn it, she liked touching people.

And all of a sudden her skin turned pink again.

After a little while, she decided to try and figure out if she could turn blue whenever she wanted to.

She could.

There was also several other things she could do that she discovered randomly.

Some things she figured out by thinking of it and it would happen.

She thought it was awesome but she still had this feeling that she should keep her findings to herself.

So she did.

# - O - #

Later, after all the stuff with Thor had happened, she was approached by Phil Coulson.

It surprised her that he knew about the secret that she thought she had hidden so well.

But alas, he knew and wanted to recruit her.

She couldn't for the life of her figure out _why_ he would want her.

But she went anyway and learned a lot of things.

It was during this time that the Avengers assembled.

She didn't really talk to any of them.

She wasn't supposed to be included unless it was really necessary.

She had a feeling that it wouldn't be necessary to include her.

So she just continued her training and ignored most of the exciting stuff and kept out of their way.

Of course, having Loki break out and suddenly walk into the room she was training in wasn't a part of her plans.

She had looked at him with wide eyes and carefully kept her blue skin from surfacing.

She didn't want to give him any ideas.

Unfortunately that was a little too late as he had – apparently – already decided to make her tag along.

The slight smile on his face told her that he knew something.

She wasn't sure that she wanted to know what that something was.

# - O - #

She was placed in the Stark tower, not really knowing what she was doing there but trying to keep her cool.

The smile on Loki's face was still there, she tried to ignore him as well as she could but found it difficult.

Especially when he suddenly stood in front of her and turned blue.

Her eyes were wide as his left hand was suddenly on her face, she knew that she had turned blue as well.

She just didn't really understand what was going on.

Then Loki had burst out laughing and had mockingly told her what she was.

It didn't worry her as much as it shocked her.

She wasn't human, she could just shape shift so she would look like one.

And then he turned pink again and she knew that he skin had followed suit.

She continued to stand there with wide eyes and a wildly beating heart until the fight was over.

She just didn't really understand.

# - O - #

She told Fury what Loki had told her.

He didn't seem surprised – which shouldn't really surprise her.

He just accepted it and sent her back to work.

# - O - #

Two years later, she met Thor and Loki again.

She had been nervous at first.

She figured out that she didn't have to be when she saw them, Thor looked as happy as he always did, although he did look a bit sheepish.

Loki just looked as though someone had taken his favorite toy.

Not many knew that she was, in fact, a frost giant.

She didn't correct them.

But she kind of had to reveal it when they all began to look old while she continued to look the same.

In the end, she figured that no matter what Loki said, she would always like being a frost giant.

# - O - #

**End of this one.**

**Not very detailed, I know. It's not meant to be.**

**She isn't the daughter of a specific frost giant (alas, not Loki's kid).**

**I hope you liked and please leave a review (I love reviews).**

**(P.S. This story will always be sat at 'complete', but no worries, there will be more)**


	2. Loki

**I don't own anything!**

**In this oneshot Darcy's dad is Loki.**

**Set after The Avengers.**

# - O - #

When the god of mischief stands at your doorstep with the god of thunder; saying that they have something very important to tell you, then you might just get the feeling that you _have_ to listen.

Especially when the god of thunder looks so serious.

And this prompts Darcy to let both of them into her apartment.

Later on she kind of regrets doing so and wishes that she could have just slammed the door in their faces.

Especially after Loki just stood in front of her, put a hand on her forehead and did _something_ with his magic that made something in her change.

She kind of shuts down when she noticed that she suddenly looked incredibly much like Loki.

She goes into some sort of shock when Loki tells her that he's her dad.

She's just about to tear her hair out and scream 'what the fuck' but doesn't get the chance because Loki – her god damn father – pulls her to him and hugs her close.

She knows that Thor is still there but she doesn't really care.

She just buries herself in Loki's embrace while memories that she is sure Loki had buried deep inside her head trickle forward.

And suddenly she's crying while clutching tightly onto Loki.

He isn't doing much better himself.

He doesn't cry though – she kind of hates herself for crying later because damn it, she hated crying.

But she knows that she's Loki's daughter.

She has the memories to prove it.


	3. Thor

**I don't own anything!**

# - O - #

The first time Darcy met Thor, she tasered him – hey! He was freaking her out, she felt totally alright with it as well.

The second time she saw him, he looked at her with something like recognition in his eyes – which she thought was kind of weird because she was pretty sure she hadn't seen him ever before and no that night with the tasering didn't count because Jane and Erick was there too and Thor definitely didn't look like he recognized them.

But no matter how much she wanted to taser him – again – she knew that Jane would probably be angry and an angry Jane was just not something she wanted to deal with.

But it didn't matter because not long after that Thor went back to Asgard – Darcy didn't really expect to see him again after that.

So when Thor shows up on her doorstep she's surprised and a little bit scared – because, honestly, what would he want with her, she wasn't Jane, she was just the assistant.

No one important.

He doesn't say much, just puts something in her hands that sends a tingle through her whole body.

She feels like something in her body is changing but she can't really tell what it is, it just feels incredibly strange and kind of uncomfortable.

That's when she noticed the giant grin on Thor's face – which kind of unsettles her at first.

Then he loudly tells her that he's her dad – although he doesn't tell her why she's grown up on earth rather than on Asgard.

She kind of doesn't want to know.

But really, the part of him being her dad takes a while to compute.


	4. Clint

**I don't own anything!**

# - O - #

Clint and Darcy had always been close.

Some people thought that they were in love.

They never really tell anyone that Clint is, in fact, Darcy's dad – Darcy knows that she doesn't really look like him at all, he always agrees and tells her that she looks like her mom.

But the surprise on people's faces when they stand side by side, shooting arrows is hilarious.

Because Darcy is awesome at shooting arrows – not as good as her Clint yet, but she gives him some competition.

Darcy can't help the laugh that spills from her lips when her dad shoots one of her arrows out of the air.


	5. Bruce

**I don't own anything!**

# - O - #

Darcy knew that her dad had been into science, it was one of the only things her mother had wanted to tell her about him.

That and the fact that he had been in an accident once that changed him.

All Darcy really knew about that was that he turned big and green when his heart rate went up – she knew that he would be relatively easy to find if that happened, the hard part was to get to talk to him.

She knew – from researching quite a lot on the subject, which in turn got her on shields watch list – that his name was Bruce Banner.

She knew that he had been recruited for the Avengers initiative – she really only knew about that one because she was an awesome hacker and because shield had been cooperative.

Darcy knew that her dad didn't really like being around others.

She also knew that her dad didn't really know that she was his daughter; he knew he had one of course but he didn't know much else.

Darcy would tell Bruce who she was and she would make him listen if she had to.

# - O - #

He had been confused when she told him; they had done the paternity test so he could be sure.

He had then tried to demand that she didn't come near him when he was angry.

Darcy had frowned and then promptly told him that she wouldn't be able to make that kind of promise.

# - O - #

It was about a week later that she met Hulk.

She had been surprised when he was suddenly standing in front of her in all his big green and angry glory.

Darcy didn't know if she should run or stay.

She didn't want to get smashed.

So she tried to introduce herself.

Hulk just huffed and sat down in front of her, looking her over.

Then he had grabbed her and held her close.

It was comforting.

Then he shrunk.

Bruce was checking for injuries immediately, not really caring that his pants were slipping.

It made Darcy smile, Bruce could say whatever he wanted.

Hulk was just as protective over her as Bruce.

So, in all honesty, she now had two dads – which didn't really bother her at all, she just thought that it was absolutely fucking awesome.


	6. Tony

**I don't own anything!**

# - O - #

Tony had always wanted to be a great dad.

So when he was told that he was going to be a dad he had sprung to action – although no one really believed that he would be able to do it.

Darcy would always tell those people to fuck off – maybe threaten them with her taser – because Tony had definitely done an awesome job of raising her.

They usually tended to **not** talk about their fears because that was just depressing.

So when they felt sad they would do something crazy – like do a drinking game, invent something crazy or blow something up.

But the best thing is when they tell people that she's his daughter.

The surprise on people's faces when they tell them are always awesome – it's even better when they know Darcy as the not-so-smart-one (she's really smart, she's just even better at hiding it).

It always makes both Tony and Darcy laugh.


	7. Phil

**I don't own anything!**

# - O - #

Yea, Darcy acted like an idiot most of the time.

Because she couldn't really go around and use those mad ninja skills her dad had taught her when she was a kid.

Doing the Coulson ninja trick usually made people suspicious or scared – you choose.

And when her dad dies something inside her just breaks.

She's happy that it's Fury who came to deliver the news.

He's also the one who pulls the gun gently out of her hands when she's fired every shot.

When some of the avengers kind of just brushes her off with comments that would end up sounding like 'you don't understand how it is to lose someone', she kind of just snaps because while they lost a friend she lost her god damn dad.

She feels great when they see how startled they are – Fury was quick to tell them that what she was saying was the truth.

No one tells her that she doesn't know how it feels like and gets away with it.

She decides to annoy them with the Coulson ninja trick in the future.


	8. Natasha

**I don't own anything!**

**Somewhat after The Avengers (Don't think too much on Darcy's age)**

# - O - #

Darcy had always had the feeling of being watched – it wasn't something that made her uncomfortable, it was actually something that often made her feel safe.

Her mother had always been open about the fact that she was adopted.

She just doesn't know who her birth parents are.

And then one day shit hits the fan – Darcy later wonders if it's someone who had figured out who her mother was before she did.

Natasha – the Black Widow – is just suddenly there and beating everyone up.

The first thing the woman does after that is to go to Darcy to check her over for injuries.

A few days later Natasha visits her again to tell her that she's actually her mom and that she gave her up for adoption to protect her.

Darcy doesn't get upset – Darcy just thought that it was pretty damn awesome.

She just admires the woman even more than she already did.


End file.
